paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Can i have this dance? (RockyXTundra)
I'm in a bit of a lovey dovey mood since my boyfriend is leaving for London for three weeks and i'm really gonna miss him so i've been listening to a lot of my favorite songs and this one is my absolute favorite from High School Musical 3 and i really just had to do some sort of song involving Tundra and Rocky...... just to get this feeling off of my chest- and i've been singing this song all day (one of these days i need to make a better video of me singing) and couldn't get it out of my head, so here... just to get it out... Just know that i take no credit for this song whatsoever, I just love the lyrics and wanted to write it. This might be the only time i do this- i just needed to let out some feelings since i was rather bummed today Song Tundra smiled widely, excitedly looking at a colorful poster that was posted on a window of a shop. Tundra: A town dance~? That sounds like so much fun! Rocky: Mmhh.... It does, but.... *he sighs, pulling her away from the sign and towards the park* Tundra: But... But what...? *she murmured, frowning as she walked alongside him* I was gonna ask if we can go.... Rocky: *sighs, looking at his paws as they walk through the grass* Tundra: ...Rocky..? Rocky: .... I don't know how to dance... Tundra: but we play pup pup boogie all the time! *she giggled, but then stopped as she noticed the look of distress on his face* .... Rocky: I don't know how to really dance..... *he sighs, looking down, but ended up blushing as Tundra brought his chin up with her paw, a gentle smile on her muzzle* Tundra: But I do~ C'mon I'll teach you! The two pups found an open clearing of grass, Rocky blushing fiercely the whole time as Tundra went back onto her hind legs, encouraging Rocky to do so as well as she held her paw out to him, her eyes glowing brightly. She started to softly sing as she started to move her paws, instructing him where to go. Tundra:Take my paw, take a breath..... Pull me close and take one step.. Keep your eyes locked on mine '' ''And let the music be your guide.... (Tundra gradually started to move faster, their paws moving in rhythm to her singing) Rocky: Won't you promise me- '' Tundra: ''now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget... Rocky: We'll keep dancing-'' Tundra: to keep dancing-'' Both: wherever we go next It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Tundra: So can I have this dance Rocky: can I have this dance... Both: Can I have this dance Rocky: *laughs and smiles, eyes twinkling as he stops to take a breather* ...I...I think i'm getting the hang of it! *he takes a deep breath, smiling and taking her and giving her a twirl and started stepping lightly around in a circle* Take my paw, I'll take the lead... '' ''And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all Rocky laughed and tossed her up in the air, gently catching her and continuing to twirl and dance around the field* Rocky: And you can't keep us apart '' Tundra: ''even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Tundra: So can I have this dance- '' Rocky: ''can I have this dance? Both: Can I have this dance The two pups twirl and dance all over the park, unaware of the growing auidence that they were attracting. They were oblivious to their surroundings, too wrapped up in their steps and each other's embrace; feeling nothing but the rhythm and seeing nothing else but each other. Tundra: Ooooooooh- No mountains too high enough-'' Both: O''ceans too wide! 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Tundra:'' Let it rain '' Rocky:'' let it pour'' Both: What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeeee Tundra: Yeaaahhhh~! Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you '' Tundra: liii-iike you'' Both:'' It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do '' And with every step together, we just keep on getting better Tundra:'' So can I have this dance?'' Rocky'': can I have this dance?'' Both:'' Can I have this dance....'' Can I have this daaa--aaa-ance.... Can I have this.... dance? Rocky: *pants and smiles, flopping down onto the grass as he nuzzled Tundra affectionately* ....Wow.. That was pretty fun.....I really like dancing with you, Tundra.... Tundra: Me too, Rocky...... *she giggled, blushing softly as she cuddled into him* Suddenly both pups stiffened as they heard a series of awwws and giggling, blushing hard as their friends dog-piled them, cuddling them both. Marshall: Aawwwww you guys are soooo sweeeeeet~!! Zuma: Wocky you looked so pretty dancing like that! Rocky: Ack! Guuuyysssss! *he blushes like crazy, a nervous smile on his face* Skye: *giggles and hugs Tundra, nuzzling against her cheek* Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that? *she smiles, whispering to her* Maybe you could teach me so i could teach Chase~ Chase: *catches their whispering, his cheeks turning dark crimson* ...Heh...Hehehh.. Tundra:*smiles* Sure Skye~! *she grins, looking at Chase and giving him a playful wink* Get your dancing shoes ready! Rocky: *chuckles, blushing more as he leans to Chase* Trust me....It's a lot of fun.... Chase: S-Seems like it... But for now... I'm really hungry! *he chuckles sheepishly, stomach growling loudly* With that, the pups laughed and headed home. Rocky and Tundra happily walked next to each other, tails twined as they strode down the road with a newfound beat in their steps and their hearts. Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Tundra Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Love Songs Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles Category:Fun Category:Dancing Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Song articles